


before the ride

by larry_hystereks



Series: the flower prince & the footballer [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bruises, High School AU, M/M, Marking, Party, Rimming, jock!phil, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prequel to 'i'll take you on a ride'.</p>
<p>or the story where pastel dan meets footballer phil at a party and they can't quite seem to keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the ride

**Author's Note:**

> here's a prequel that no one needed 
> 
> warnings for smut & drinking

The clock on the wall of their school ticks slowly, taunting Dan as he sits in his final class of the day before the weekend begins.

It’s not that bad though, it’s art class, which is Dan’s favorite. He’s a sucker for painting and plus PJ, his best friend, is in the same class as him. Honestly, it could be worse.

“So are you coming tonight?”

Dan looks up from where he was outlining the petals of a flower on his sketchpad.

“What?” Dan says, making PJ rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“You didn’t listen to a word I said, did you?”

Dan nods, grinning when PJ groans.

“I asked if you were coming to Chris’ with me tonight.”

“Chris as in your fuck buddy Chris?” Dan asks. PJ blushes and nods. “Yeah, I don’t think so, not after what happened last time.”

“Awe, Danny, please, you know I won’t do it again.”

“You left me at some random party and I had to walk home. While I was still hammered. My mom almost murdered me.” Dan says pointedly.

PJ pouts, leaning his face on his hands, elbows resting on the table between them.

“It’ll be fun. Plus there’s free booze.” PJ says. “I’ll even stay sober and drive you home.”

Dan squints at him, contemplating. Not having to worry about where he’s sleeping after a party does sound nice. PJ’s also giving him his best puppy dog eyes and really he isn’t that strong of a person.

“Okay, fine. Pick me up at eight.”

PJ throws both of his hands into the air accompanied by a victorious “YES!” that gets him shushed by their teacher.

Dan snickers to himself, ducking his head back down to continue his drawing.

It’s just one party and who knows, could be fun. Right?

 

\-----

 

It’s most definitely not fun and Dan is going to absolutely kill PJ if he ever finds him again.

This party is already too loud for his liking, and while it does look like their entire school has managed to squeeze themselves into Chris’ tiny house, he’s not necessarily on a friend basis with anyone.

Dan bites on his bottom lip, glancing around and contemplating leaving all together. He’s only had a single beer; his mom would probably pick him up and not even care.

“Hey, you looking for someone, mate?”

Dan looks to his left, eyes widening a bit at the sight of Phil fucking Lester standing in front of him, a fresh beer dangling from his fingertips and an expectant look on his face.

Oh right, he asked a question.

“Yeah, my friend PJ was supposed to be getting me a drink, but I think I’ve lost him.”

Phil chuckled. “Yeah, you probably lost him to Chris, who last I saw was practically dragging him to his bedroom.”

Dan groaned, of course, of fucking course. “Wonderful, he’s my ride home.”

“I live a few houses down if you need a place to crash.” Phil had said.

Dan had raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly. Was he? He couldn’t be?

“Phil Lester, our school’s saving grace football player, are you asking to take me home?”

“I-” Phil started.

Dan smirked openly then, knowing he didn’t really have anything to lose. Phil was hot, christ he was gorgeous. Plus if Dan didn’t kill PJ first, he would kill Dan for missing this opportunity.

Phil smirked back and leaned towards Dan, making him swallow.

“What would you say if I were?”

Dan had to fight back his grin, instead keeping the same smirk on his face.

“I’d say how are you supposed to take me home if you don't even know who’s name you’ll be moaning?”

Phil leaned in closer, enough so that if Dan wanted to he’d just have to move his head forward and their lips would be touching.

“What’s your name, baby boy?”

“Dan,” he replied. “Dan Howell.”

Phil leaned back, much to Dan’s disappoint, but it quickly vanished when he felt Phil’s hand on his waist.

“Let’s get you a drink then, huh?” Phil said, leading the two of them back towards the kitchen.

Dan nods, enjoying the way Phil doesn’t mind that everyone can see he’s got a hand placed on Dan’s back.

Some of the kids at school still call Dan a ‘fairy’ or other, more crude, names because of the pastel clothing and flowers he likes to wear. It’s nice to know that Phil obviously doesn’t care what others think.

Phil grabs him a cold beer and hands it to Dan. Dan uses the sleeve of his blue sweater to unscrew the cap off.

They clink their bottles before each taking a long sip, eyes locked, Phil’s lips forming into a smirk around the lip of the bottle.

Dan can already feel his stomach bubbling and twisting in anticipated arousal.

“So, Dan,” Phil starts. “How come I’ve never seen you around before?”

“Because I’m an art freak and you’re a football player?” Dan suggests with a snort. He takes another sip of his beer, with an added shrug of his shoulders.

“Still,” Phil says taking another drink. “I make a habit to know who all the cute boys are.”

Phil gives him a cheeky smirk and Dan just rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the light blush working its way to his face.

The music is growing louder in the living room and Phil tugs on Dan’s hand, leading him there.

“Fancy a dance, Howell?”

Dan just smiles, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck once they get into room where everyone else is dancing. His left hand grips his beer bottle just a little tighter when Phil rests his two hands against Dan’s hips, swaying them to the music.

He looks up at Phil to see his blue eyes sparkling with buzzed mischief, a soft smile on his face.

Yeah, Dan’s really fucking glad he came to the party tonight.

 

\-----

 

Dan doesn’t remember how much he’s had to drink, there were shots at some point he thinks, but all he really knows is that he feels fantastic.

Phil’s pressed against his side on a tiny sofa, hand around his waist, somehow managing to have pushed itself under Dan’s sweater and onto the bare skin of his hip.

His thumb is stroking in teasing little circles, his smirk clearly visible out of the corner of his eye.

“Alright, Dan, you’re turn!” A girl who's Dan can’t remember says. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Dan answers.

“Lame.” Phil whispers in his ear, teasingly, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Okay, Howell,” The girl says with a giggle. “Biggest kink?”

Dan bites his bottom lip and steals a glance at Phil who’s looking at him, waiting.

Dan contemplates not answering, but really he’s too drunk to care.

“I don’t know,” Dan starts. “I like being marked up, I guess.”

The girl nods her head in drunken approval, apparently satisfied with Dan’s answer.

“Marked up, huh?” Phil asks him, lowly.

Dan turns to him and feels Phil’s grip on his hip tighten.

“Yeah, hickeys, bites, bruises, anything really.” Dan says back, noting how Phil’s pupils are starting to dilate. He wonders if he looks the same.

Phil takes his other hand and runs a slow finger down his cheek, then to his neck, making Dan shiver. He leaves his hand against Dan’s neck, his thumb resting against pulse point, most definitely feeling the racing of Dan’s heart.

“So do you like being reminded who you belong to, or just like marks themselves?”

“First one.” Dan manages to get out.

Phil smirks, glancing between Dan’s mouth and eyes.

“Thought so,” Phil said. “You wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never fucking ask.”

 

\-----

 

They stumble into Phil’s house, Dan letting out a string of loud giggles as Phil tugs him by the hand up to his bedroom, laughing as well.

Dan’s laughter gets caught in his throat when Phil pushes him up against his bedroom door, lips pressing roughly against his. He lets out a high pitched whine as the older boy tugs Dan’s bottom lip in between his teeth.

Phil hikes Dan’s legs up and Dan wraps them around Phil’s waist, moaning loudly into Phil’s mouth when their dicks press together through their jeans.

“God, you’re loud.” Phil says against him, kissing a line from Dan’s jaw to the shell of his ear.

Dan tilts his head back with a low whine, wordlessly begging Phil to move towards his neck, letting out a breathy sigh when he does.

“I wish I could fuck you right here,” Phil whispers hotly against him. He grinds their cocks together again, making Dan shudder. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby boy?”

“Fuck, _Phil_ , why aren’t we naked.”

Phil chuckles, kissing him again on the lips, before tugging Dan’s sweater over his head. Dan reaches at Phil’s back, pulling his shirt forward as well to leave the both of them finally shirtless.

Phil sets Dan down so he can undo the button of his skinny jeans, kneeling down in front of him so he can continue pulling them down his legs until Dan’s standing there naked and hard, his bottom lip snug between his teeth.

Phil runs his hands up Dan’s thighs, watching eagerly as Dan’s breath picks up.

He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to his knee.

“How do you feel about rimming?” Phil asks him, raising an eyebrow.

Dan groans, his head hitting the back of Phil’s door with a thump making Phil chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then.”

He lifts Dan’s legs up again, this time putting them on his shoulders. Dan’s heart starts hammering in his chest, still trying to process that this is actually happening, that Phil Lester is actually going to rim him against his bedroom door and - _oh_.

Dan lets out a surprised moan when he feels Phil’s tongue press against his entrance.

His right hand reaches out to grab something, anything, to steady himself, as Phil fucks him with his tongue. He ends up gripping a dresser, his left hand finding Phil’s dark black hair.

“Jesus, fuck, Phil, _yes_.”

Dan’s panting full force, unable to stop the string of curses that keep flowing from his mouth each time Phil licks a new stripe against his hole, blowing air lightly.

Phil’s grip on Dan’s thighs is hard enough that he knows there’ll be bruises tomorrow, and Dan is living for it. His tongue is working it’s way past Dan’s rim and he lets out a moan so loud he’s sure the neighbors will hear.

“Oh god, Phil, you’re gonna make me - _fuck_ ,” Dan whines. “I want you to fuck me, Phil, please.”

Phil moves away, eyes dark and blissed out, smirking up at Dan’s figure.

He bites at Dan’s thigh, kissing over it when Dan lets out a surprised noise, moving Dan’s legs off his shoulders and standing up to face Dan.

Dan grips onto one of Phil’s biceps, steadying himself. Phil runs his nose against Dan's, lips just barely touching.

“Next time,” Phil says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I’m gonna fuck your right here against my door and you’re gonna be moaning my name so loud everyone in my neighborhood is going to know exactly what I’m doing to you.”

Dan whines and reaches forward to kiss Phil but the older boy moves his head back, a flat palm on Dan’s naked chest to hold him in place.

“But this time,” Phil continues. “I’m going to stretch you out on my bed and fuck you until you’re begging me to let you come.”

Phil dips his head down, biting at the flesh right where Dan’s jaw meets his neck. He kisses the spot before his lips are pressed against the shell of Dan’s ear.

“And if you’re good,” Phil whispers. “Maybe I’ll let you come.”

He moves again so his eyes are level with Dan’s, boring right into him. He kisses him once, hand on Dan’s cheek, thumbing it over when he pulls away.

“What’dya say, baby boy? You gonna be good for me?”

Dan swallows and nods, a soft “yes” escaping his lips.

Phil smirks, lifting Dan back up effortlessly and carrying him over to his bed. He practically tosses him onto it, Dan moving backwards towards the pillows, legs spreading involuntarily, cock hard against his stomach.

He watches Phil strip off his own remaining clothes, grabbing a bottle of lube from his far dresser as well as a condom.

Dan bites back a moan at Phil’s naked figure, clearly toned from all those hours he’s spent playing football.

Phil drops the items he retrieved onto the bed next to Dan, crawling on top of his waiting figure, kissing him softly on the lips.

“So pretty.” He mumbles against them, kissing the bottom of his chin, then planting one on the top of his chest.

Dan hears Phil uncap the the lube and watches him pour some onto his fingers, rubbing them together.

“I’m gonna stretch you now, yeah?”

Dan bites down on his lip, nodding at the other boy.

He feels Phil’s slick finger run against his entrance teasingly, the tip of it catching the rim and just pushing in.

“Phil, come on.” Dan groans, trying not to squirm his hips.

Phil leans down and bites at his chest at the same time he finally pushes a finger in, Dan’s yelp from the bite melting quickly into a needy sigh of pleasure.

When Phil’s done with his mark he moves his mouth right below Dan’s left nipple, beginning to suck another purple bruise into his skin.

He works his finger in and out, sucking hard and sliding another digit inside Dan.

“Fucking jesus christ,” Dan moans.

Phil chuckles against Dan’s chest, giving a cheeky lick to his nipple. He keeps working his fingers in Dan, scissoring them to stretch him wider, moving his head further up and taking the bottom half of Dan’s parted lips into his mouth and sucking.

Dan slides his hand into Phil’s hair, kissing him back roughly.

“Phil,” Dan groans into his mouth. “I’m not gonna last, you need to get inside me.”

Phil kisses him again before pulling out his fingers, wiping them on his duvet.

“God, you’re loud and bossy,” Phil says as he reaches for the condom, sliding it on. “I like it.” He adds, smirking. “Raise your legs, Howell.”

Dan does as he’s told, letting Phil grab his left leg and pull it up over his shoulder.

He presses his cock against entrance, just barely pushing the tip in.

Dan starts moving backwards, urging Phil to go further. He seems to get the message, finally pushing his length in slowly, gripping tightly at Dan’s calf that strung over his shoulder.

“You good?” Phil asks once he’s finally pushed all the way in.

Dan nods his head, his sweaty hair starting to stick to his forehead.

Phil starts moving, slowly at first, still wanting to make sure Dan is comfortable.

The smaller boy starts meeting Phil’s thrusts, whining shamelessly as Phil starts to pick up the pace and fuck him in earnest.

“Look at you,” Phil breathes out, thrusting into him. “All covered in my marks.”

Dan’s sure he looks like a needy mess, cheeks and chest feeling hot and flushed.

Phil lifts Dan’s leg up higher, leaning forward to push Dan’s thigh towards his own chest, allowing Phil to go even deeper.

“Everyone’s going to know exactly who you belong to,” Phil continues, pounding into him.

Dan’s so fucking close, every push of Phil’s hips, Phil’s words, bringing him closer and closer.

“You love it, don’t you?” Phil asks breathily. “You want everyone to know exactly who fucked you, isn’t that right Howell?”

Dan digs his hand into Phil’s duvet, groaning loudly because Phil’s fucking right. He lives for this.

“I’m so close, Phil, ah-” Dan whines. “God, please.”

Phil slows his thrusts down, smirking down at Dan’s panting figure.

“Please, what Daniel?”

He slides back into Dan slowly, cock just pressing against Dan’s prostate.

“Let me come, please, Phil, make me come,” Dan groans. “Make me yours.”

Phil moans at that, snapping his hips roughly back in and out of Dan, his hand wrapping around Dan's leaking cock and stroking with his movements.

Dan’s hands find Phil’s back, nails digging deeply into the flesh as Phil continues to pound into him.

“Phil, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, that’s it Dan, come for me,” Phil moans. “Come for me, baby boy.”

Dan’s head tosses back, arching off the bed as he comes hard long stripes against his own chest.

Phil’s close behind him, hard thrusts stilling inside of Dan, a low moan drawing from deep within his chest.

When he catches his breath, Phil drops a kiss to Dan’s chest, before slipping out of him, getting off the bed and walking to his small bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He comes back with a towel in hand, tossing it at Dan who’s still lying in bed, breathing slowly returning to normal.

He cleans himself off and Phil flops onto the bed next to him, head burying into his pillow.

Dan tosses the towel to the ground and turns to face Phil to find the other boy already peaking up at him.

“Well that was something.” Dan says.

Phil snorts into his pillow, turning on his side fully to face Dan. He reaches a hand out and puts it on Dan’s hip, trailing slowly down to his thigh, fingers grazing lightly over the marks he made earlier.

“Looks like I’ll be wearing long pants in P.E. and turtlenecks for at least a week.” Dan murmurs.

Phil chuckles.

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“No, you aren’t.” Dan responds immediately.

“You’re right, I’m not,” Phil smirks. He leans forward and kisses Dan lightly on the lips. “Plus, you love it.”

Dan blushes and shrugs and Phil raises a challenging eyebrow.

“Oh, Phil!” The older boy mocks. “Please, let me come! Please, make me yours! Wah, Phiiiillll!”

Dan shoves Phil but laughs loudly, the other boy laughing as well.

“Literally, fuck off, oh my god.” Dan laughs.

When the laughter subsides, Dan stretches and starts to sit up in the bed, looking around the room to locate his clothes with his eyes.

“What’re you doing?” Phil asks.

“Hm?” Dan says, turning towards Phil. “Oh, uh, looking for my stuff. I guess I’ll get going.”

“You can stay if you want?” Phil replies, swallowing. “I mean, it is kinda late, and you have way too much alcohol in you still.”

Dan bites his lip, studying the other boy.

“It’s just for the night, Dan.”

Dan smiles at him before laying back down.

Phil grabs a blanket from the floor and tosses it over the both of them, pulling at Dan until he’s tucked neatly against the planes of Phil’s chest.

He smiles when he feels Phil press a soft kiss to his hair with a whisper of a soft “goodnight” against it.

Dan closes his eyes, trying not to read into the situation too much.

Because after all, it’s only for the night.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i doubt i'll write more for this series, i really just wanted to write their first time together. 
> 
> but then again who knows. 
> 
> hmu on twitter: @hystereks


End file.
